Emily
by kennedy's gurl
Summary: Buffy and the Slayerettes track down a new Slayer. An old enemy returns... Please RR this is for a project so it's an extra important thing.


Emily the Vampire Slayer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The voice of her teacher was droning on and on.  
  
Gosh when is she gonna shut the hell up?  
  
Her eyes felt heavy and sleep was calling to her. She rested her chin on her arm and pulled her hood over her head, hoping the teacher won't catch her sleeping.  
  
Just a quick nap wouldn't hurt now would it?  
  
She closed her eyes hoping to drown away the voice of her teacher.  
  
She was all alone in the classroom. Not a single soul was in sight.  
  
"Hey guys?!" she yelled out. "Where the heck did you all go?"  
  
Probably all left.but then again they wouldn't just leave me there napping.  
  
She went outside hoping to find someone to tell her what was going on around there. It was dark and eerie, chairs and desks were scattered all about. And still she didn't see anyone around.  
  
"What is wrong with this place?!" she knocked one of the chairs over and made her way down to the main hall.  
  
"Sheesh finally there's someone around!"  
  
Down the hall was a person standing around back facing her.  
  
"Hey you! Do you know what happened to this place?" she called out to the figure.  
  
He didn't reply, instead he turned around and faced her.  
  
She stood there in shock, facing her was the most hideous creature that she's ever seen. The face was disfigured, and it seemed like there were lumps on his forehead.  
  
"W-who are y-you?" Emily asked trying to keep a calm tone.  
  
"You've been called. And those of us that are left seek your blood." He licked his scarred lip as he finished the word blood.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you got the wrong person. There's an office behind you if you're looking for someone." She said trying to keep her cool.  
  
The man spat on the ground next to him. "Enough! It is time that we take you to the Master."  
  
"We? Okay not liking the sound of that 'we'." She said as she started backing towards the exit.  
  
"You cannot run from us, we are the servants for our master. And he shall have your blood, every last drop of it."  
  
Similar men came at her from all directions.  
  
I'm trapped she thought I'm only 13 and I'm going to die.  
  
One of the disfigured men grabbed at her from the side. She had struggled to get free but the grip was inhumanly strong.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He said as he leaned forward to her neck, fangs deep into her skin.  
  
"Emily! Emily Vangough!!" the teacher barked her name out, hoping to wake the sleeping student up.  
  
Emily awoke with a slight cry. "Get the off me get them off me!!" She focused around her surroundings and stopped yelling. It was only a dream.  
  
"Glad that we have you back with us again." The teacher said vilely. "If I catch you falling asleep in my class again, I will have you removed from this class permanently. Is that clear?"  
  
Hey I wouldn't mind getting out of this stupid boring class.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever Mrs. Davis." She crossed her arms together and looked away.  
  
"Keep up the attitude Emily, I'll have you out of here in no time." Ms. Davis said turning back to teach.  
  
Emily shut her mouth up and stared away. Ms. Davis was teaching them something about the war with the North against the South.  
  
Oh well.history was never my subject anyways. Who the hell needs to know about some dead people fighting?  
  
"I want you to read chapter 20 and answer all the questions. Have the paper in to me by Friday." Ms. Davis said as the bell had begun to ring, ending the day.  
  
Emily started to get up and leave, but Ms. Davis stopped to talk to her.  
  
"Emily I need to speak with you for a minute." Ms. Davis pointed to a chair signaling for her to sit down.  
  
"Yeah, well hurry it up. I want to go home." Emily said as she sat down in the chair.  
  
"It's your attitude and your behavior in class." Ms. Davis said strictly. "I cannot allow students to simply fall asleep during class time wasting precious moments of knowledge."  
  
What kind of bullshit is that? Emily was silent the whole time staring at the poster above her teacher looking like she's really listening to her.  
  
"Sleep is for home, not school. You should always try to get to bed early so you would have plenty of time to pay attention during school. Do you understand?"  
  
"Uh huh, absolutely. Check, gotcha. Sleep equals home not school. Now can I go?" Emily said impatiently.  
  
Ms. Davis sighed and nodded.  
  
Emily got up abruptly and left the class slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Stupid teachers these days." she muttered to herself.  
  
She walked out into the front lawn where everyone is out waiting for their ride home or just "hanging" with their friend.  
  
"Hey Em!"  
  
Emily turned towards the direction where her name was called.  
  
"Oh hey Erin," Emily said as she walked over towards her friend.  
  
"Hey!! What took you so long? I was waiting here for ages!!" Erin said.  
  
I was only gone for a short while. Sometimes Erin overreacts too much. I've known her for so long now, and yet she seems to act like I'm gonna go ker- poof! Or something.  
  
"Ms. Davis wanted to talk to me about my "attitude" problems," Emily said making air quotes.  
  
"Wanna bet that you just fell asleep during class again?" Erin said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah so what? Shut up. How the hell do you expect me to get enough sleep at home?" Emily said as she hissed at one of the passerby's. People tend to make fun of her because she was different. For one thing she was always deathly pale, but that wasn't her fault much. She was different because she was born without much blood in her system.  
  
"Gee you're really nice." Erin said as she observed the two.  
  
Emily shrugged and stared at the car across the street.  
  
"Hey, I've seen that car before." She said pointing at it.  
  
"Well hello?? It's called people with same cars?"  
  
"No but this one was following me when I was walking to school today. It was the same exact one I swear." Emily said.  
  
"Well maybe because they're here to pick someone up." Erin said trying to talk logically.  
  
"Like who? Most of the kids have left already. And it sure doesn't seem like the remaining ones know them," Emily said, "I'm going to take a closer look."  
  
"No! Maybe we should get help first. You may never know who it is." Erin said with a slight hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Yeah you go get help. I'll stay here and make sure that it doesn't leave," Emily pushed Erin towards the school, "Get someone. I don't care who, just get anyone you see."  
  
"Right someone, anyone. Okay." Erin ran towards the school, Emily watched her until she went inside.  
  
She had started to cross the street acting like she's going home to the apartments. She passed by the car hoping to be able to see the passengers inside.  
  
"Damn cars with tinted windows. Who on earth invented that anyways?" she cursed. She went up towards the steps acting like she was calling someone. She stood there for a while acting like she was having a conversation over the comm. She turned to look at the school for any sign of Erin, but there was no one around the campus anymore.  
  
The people in the car were probably no one anyways. They probably live in the apartments or went to visit a house around here.  
  
For a sudden second, she felt something hit her in the back. What the hell.? Then everything went black for Emily. 


End file.
